Edge Of Desire
by xUndisclosed
Summary: Just a quick one shot about DBelt written for DBeltFan1203 because she is awesome and I like her a lot. ;


**Title: _Edge__Of__Desire_**

**Words: _1490_**

**Characters: _Dustin __Belt, __Tori__(OC)_**

**Warnings: **_**non e**__**really...**_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I **__**don't **__**own **__**Dustin **__**Belt, **__**nor **__**do **__**I **__**own **__**Tori **__**because **__**she **__**is **__**a **__**real **__**person **__**as **__**well **__**but **__**I **__**do **__**own **__**Beth. **__**This **__**story **__**is **__**only **__**an **__**imagination **__**of **__**my **__**sick **__**mind **__**and **__**similarities **__**to **__**events **__**or **__**anything **__**else **__**that **__**someone **__**recognizes **__**are **__**not **__**on **__**purpose.**_

When Dustin came home that day after work, there was no sign of his sister who would usually sit in the living-room watching TV. He went to look upstairs for her and just as he was about to knock on her door, he heard quiet sobs coming from inside her room. Dustin couldn't even be bothered to knock anymore and just carefully opened the door. The sight of his sister laying on her bed, face buried in pillows, crying almost break Dustin's heart. He had never seen her like this before. Slowly, Dustin walked over to the bed and carefully sat down, caressing Beth's back. Her head shot up from out of the pillows and she looked at him, trying to smile.

"Hey", he said. "Baby sis, why are you crying?"

"Tori...she...is going away for college", Beth replied sobbing. "I will never get to see her anymore."

Dustin was shocked. With Tori going away, his sister would lose her best friend and he would lose the girlfriend he never had but always wanted to.

"I'm so sorry, sweety. But you can still see her during holiday. Where is she going anyways?" Dustin tried to keep his cool in front of his sister. He just couldn't show her how much it actually hurt him, too.

"She's going to move to Tacoma", Beth said sadly and buried her face in her pillows again.

Dustin's felt his heart break in two. If Tori was going to go to Tacoma then that meant she would be almost 2000miles away from him and it would take him ages to drive up there.

"I'll be right back, baby sis." Dustin placed a kiss on Beth's hair, got up and left the room. He went downstairs to put on his shoes and jacket and left the house. Lucky for him, Tori was only living 2 streets away so he walked down to her house and rang the bell. Tori opened the door seconds later, face almost instantly lighting up.

"Dustin! What are you doing here?", she asked happily and stood aside to let him into the house.

"Tori, we need to talk", he simply said.

"Oh...okay. Let's go into my room then. My little sister is so noisy these days", Tori replied and they both went into her room.

Dustin closed the door behind them.

"So, what's up?", Tori asked as she sat down on her bed.

Dustin was pacing back and forth in her room, trying to find the right words. And when he finally does speak, it's more like yelling. "How can you do this to her? How can you just leave to fucking move across the country? Do you know how many miles you will be away from here? Do you know how fucking long it'll take to drive up there? What, are you fucking insane? WHY are you doing this?"

Tori never heard Dustin yell at anybody before. Usually he was always really calm and trying to be reasonable but that just now, that was too much for Tori. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Dustin, I..."

But Dustin wouldn't let her talk. "You know what, Tori? You're my little sister's best friend that is moving across the fucking country now. So, why don't you just go do that and leave us the fuck alone?" Those words being said, or rather yelled, Dustin angrily stormed off. Back home to try and comfort his sister.

Later that night, Dustin and Beth were sitting in the living-room, a huge pepperoni pizza and a large bowl of popcorn in front of them, watching a movie when the door bell ring. Dustin got up to answer it and just as he opened the door he was about to close it almost immediately.

"What do you want? I told you to leave us alone!", he said looking down at Tori who was standing in front of him, holding a broken umbrella, being soaking wet.

His words hurt her a lot but Tori didn't want to show that. "I know. But please, can I at least come in to dry off? You wouldn't want to get me sick, would you?"

"You live two streets away, go home!" And with that, Dustin tried to close the door again but Tori's foot was in the way.

"Please, Dustin, I need to talk to Beth, please."

As Dustin saw the look on her face, so pleading and helpless, he let her go in. "You know where Beth's room is. Go get yourself some dry clothes and then come into the living-room, Beth will be waiting for you."

Tori nodded and made her way upstairs while Dustin went back into the living-room.

"Who was at the door?", Beth asked.

"Tori", is Dustin's simply reply.

"What? Where is she? Did you send her home?"

Dustin shook his head. "She was all wet so I told her to get some dry clothes from your closet and then come down here to talk to you."

Beth nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"Hey, uhm...I'm gonna go downstairs in my room, is that okay? Or do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, it's okay. You go down and play on your guitar. I'll be up here talking to Tori."

"Okay, but if anything happens, come downstairs, okay?"

"Will do."

"Love you, baby sis."

"Love you, too, big bro!"

An hour later, Dustin sat on his bed playing and singing Edge Of Desire on his guitar. For as long as he could think, Dustin had always played guitar. Edge Of Desire by John Mayer was one of his favourite songs.

_Don't __say __a __word; __just __come __over __and __lie __here __with __me  
>'cause <em>_I'm __just __about __to __set __fire __to __every thing __I __see.  
>I <em>_want __you __so __bad __I'll __go __back __on __the __things __I __believe.  
>There, <em>_I __just __said __it__; __I'm __scared __you'll __forget __about __me._

Dustin hadn't noticed how Tori quietly opened his bedroom door and slid into the room. She was standing there, looking at him in awe, listening to what he sang. When he did notice that she was standing there, he tore his look away from his guitar and looked at Tori.

_So __young __and __full __of __running  
>all <em>_the __way __to __the __edge __of __desire.  
>Steady <em>_my __breathing, __silently __screaming  
>I <em>_have __to __have __you __now._

Tori smiled at him and Dustin took a quick second to point to the free space next to him on the bed. Tori sat down and Dustin kept on playing and singing.

_Wired __and __I'm __tired;  
>think<br>__I'll __sleep __in __my __clothes __on __the __floor.  
><em>_Or __maybe __this __mattress __will __spin __on __its __axis  
><em>_and __find __me __on __yours._

Tori, still smiling at him, and Dustin were now looking at each other and Dustin was very confused when Tori joined his singing in the chorus.

_Don't __say __a __word; just __come __over __and __lie __here __with __me  
>'cause <em>_I'm __just __about __to __set __fire __to __every thing __I __see.  
>I <em>_want __you __so __bad __I'll __go __back __on __the __things __I __believe.  
>There, <em>_I __just __said __it; __I'm __scared __you'll __forget __about __me._

Dustin stopped playing and put his guitar away. He looked back at Tori just to see that she was looking at him, too.

"I didn't know you felt that way", Tori said almost in a whisper.

"Always have", Dustin replied. "Always will. That's why I came over to your house earlier. It was partly because you can't leave because of Beth and it was also partly because I'm terribly in love with you and I just don't know if I had the strength to comfort both Beth and me at the same time. I just don't want you to leave."

Tori smiled. "You're in love with me? I thought you just had a crush on me."

"Yes, Tori, I'm in love with you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you", Dustin replied.

"Really?", Tori blushed. "Why did you never say anything?"

"Because...you're my sister's best friend. Plus, I'm just terribly shy when it comes to girls."

Tori looked at him, suppressing a laugh. "You're shy? Well, okay then. But, Dustin, I'm in love with you, too. I just never said anything because you're my best friend's brother and older than me."

"That adds to the other two facts I mentioned. You only turned 18 and I am turning 24 soon so that was always kinda a big thing for me. I would have never thought that you would actually be interested in me."

"Dustin?", Tori asked.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me already, will you?"

And with that Dustin leaned in and as their lips met it felt like fireworks for both of them.

As Dustin pulled away, smiling at Tori, he asked. "Are you really moving to Tacoma?"

Tori looked at him, smiled and answered softly, "I don't think so." And their lips met again.

**There you go, Tori. What do you think? Do you like it? I hope you do, I wrote it for you. **


End file.
